The Final Inception
by Awakened Hades
Summary: The Elsword heroes and various other legends from different dimensions will compete in a tournament for the title of "Savior." Does your character have what it takes to duke it out with the finest?
1. The Invite

Hello this is my first fanfiction. This will be a story that follows a tournament style plot and I will need lots of OCs. The characters will all be second jobs. If they have two or three paths already, please submit them and I will choose whichever one fits my story best. Otherwise just send me their first path. You can send a review or a p.m. If you are interested please fill out this form.

Name:

Age:

Job(s):

Skills:

Personality:

Background:

Rivalries (If Any):

Love Interests (If Any):

Here is a prologue! Enjoy! :3

In the realm of time and space, Henrir the ruler of both stood tossing a ball up and down in his right hand. "So the tournament has finally begun." He mused. "The El Search Squad and various other members of formidable groups will be invited and compete to see what group reigns supreme. They will have to compete in groups of five. However, more than one group can come from the same dimension." Henrir smirked as he finished sealing the envelopes, and they shot into space, where unaware adventurers would soon receive them.

"Let the games begin."


	2. The first 4 teams!

Okay guys I am back with chapter two of the final inception! :3

Eve: Wow, that wasn't very long at all.

Me: Yeah, but the shortness might disappoint some people.

Raven: Oh well, so who is in your story so far?

Me: Nyte, Mari, Yui, Kiyomaru, Miharu, Blaze, Ember, Gale, Ender, Akumu, Ying, Kurona, and of course my OC Yumi.

Aisha: If you aren't in this chapter you didn't provide enough information and please try again. Add things like the specifics about their classes and their appearance! :3

Elsword: So what are the classes?

Elsword: RS

Aisha: VP

Rena: NW

Raven: RF

Eve: CBS

Chung: DC

Yumi: ADG

Nyte: SS

Mari: IJ

Yui: DE

Kiyomaru: BB

Miharu: LB

Akumu: FP

Kat: LB

Ender: TM

Ying: YYP

Kurona: AO

Blaze: AW

Gale: AB

Ember: MA

Me: If you want to know what class the person is go on their profile, I just put the initials. Some of you didn't post enough so I will make it up as I go along. Anyways, enjoy!

To say that Henrir was delighted to see his guests was an understatement. He was thrilled to finally find out who was the strongest among all of them. People from all over the universe had bought tickets just to see this epic history mark. He saw the teams of five, each of them were conversing amongst themselves. He turned his microphone on which triggered a high screeching noise. Silence washed over the audience has Henrir cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the tournament you've all been waiting for: the final inception." The audience exploded in cheers before Henrir hushed them. "The first team has arrived: Destiny Heart." Loud cheers followed his voice and some fans even fainted. Out walked Elsword, Miharu Kiyomaru, Yui, and Yumi. "Well this might be fun" Miharu whispered over to Yumi. "Yep! I can't wait to see everyone else!" Yumi giggled back. Miharu looked to see Elsword flirting with some head over heels girls in the stand. About twenty four girls had already fallen for Elsword. Ever since he had become a rune slayer and his blood demon instincts had kicked in, girls had adored him. Miharu turned away as her ears turned a shade of pink. "Jealous?" Yui whispered smiling softly as she grasped Miharu's shoulder. "Well it's not really that, it's just sometimes I feel so close to him, but their he is flirting with girls all over again. How do I know if he feels the same way?" Miharu asked sadly. She was startled by the hugs Yumi and Kiyomaru gave her. "Chill out Miharu! Elsword loves you, it's so obvious." Yumi smirked as Miharu blushed. "Um guys, we're on the screen." Kiyomaru said nudging them. The five of them were shown on a large screen as the audience got a good look at them. Miharu's long hair was topped by a green beret. She wore a white blouse that revealed her stomach, and had a red bow at the neck. She also donned a white jean skirt with long purple and white stockings and black boots. The boys in the audience started to get nosebleeds before they cowered when Elsword grew a murderous aura. Kiyomaru had blue spiky hair, a hoodie and sneakers. Many girls' attentions were drawn to his charming and rugged appearance. Yui's long black hair almost reached the floor. She donned winged shoes and a red dress with several belts around her waist. She also had a pair of big wings on her back. Finally, Yumi wore her long blonde hair in a ponytail and wore two bunny ear hairclips in her hair. She has a white bow tied around her neck with a pink rabbit on it. She wore a short black dress with dethatched white sleeves exposing her shoulders. The dress had many white ruffles that trailed down at the back, and she wore black boots with 6 inch heels and pink spirals on the sides. Her eyes were bright blue because of her faithful nasod companion arc lumini's strength. The image on the screen abruptly reverted to another team. "The second team is here: Pandora Tear." Henrir announced. Many fans in gothic clothing seemed to love this group. Out walked Aisha, smirking smugly with petite anger perched on her shoulder. She was followed by four other familiar faces. Yumi gasped as she saw the second person. It was Clear! "Yumi, is that?..." Miharu trailed off as they looked at him. He and Yumi had once been betrothed until she joined the royal army. After all, he was the prince of Skyward and she was the princess of Oto. He stared emotionlessly as many gothic Lolita's blushed. He had a red scarf around his neck, and a red and blue gear levitating around each hand. He wore a white and blue shirt with a black belt and white pants with black boots. The third and fourth people were clutching hands. Yui instantly recognized them. "The famous Nyte and Bloody Marionette Mari!" she gasped. "Mari can't wait to play!" Mari giggled as Nyte only chuckled. Nyte wore a white top and hat and a white suit with attire, While Mari had long blonde hair in pigtails with a bat brochure in her hair. She had a black x on her cheek and a black and red female version of a suit. In her hand she carried a white coffin. "Wait, where's the fourth member?" Elsword wondered. A poof of smoke appeared next to Aisha, and Ender appeared. "Ender, how many times have I said to not scare me like that!" Aisha lectured as Ender sheepishly smiled. She Had on a new cloak that radiated El energy. She also donned bracelets that retracted blades. Her scythe was deadly and sharp. Her boots had blades installed in them. Henrir then announced the third group: Reckless Night. Rena led the group proudly, Erendeli in hand. Raven was right next to her, the glint of insanity in his eye. Males and females alike blushed at the couple. Kurona came out next with a soft smile. We had brown hair, green eyes, and a pair of angelic wings on his back. He wore a white and gold robe, and clutched an ancient book in his hands. Gale followed after him. She had long hair, but it was tied up into a ponytail, She wore a grey scarf with a white top that had one sleeveless and the other one with a sleeve with a arm brace on the sleeveless side. She wore a grey jacket over her top. She also had a few metal platings. Finally, Akumu walked out whose eye was twitching. "Why the hell did we come here?" he growled before Kurona put a hand on his shoulder. He was wearing a jail suit and had a blade in each hand. "The fourth team: Ivory Fate has arrived." Henrir muttered boredly. The audience continued they're cheering as Chung flipped his guns in the air with a charming smile. Many girls fainted in the audience. Eve levitated next to him as she muttered, "Show off." "Jealous much?" he teased smirking at her. "Beat this" she giggled. She back flipped in the air, levitated about six feet above the ground, and blew a kiss. All the boys in the audience fainted from severe blood loss. "And you claim you don't have emotions" Chung sighed. Blaze walked out grinning broadly. "This will be really fun!" he laughed. His black hair was styled tactical trooper style, and we wore black armor with red lines, and an el shard at the center. Eve glomped Blaze happily, and he started to blush before being glared at by Chung. Blaze just smirked and glared back before both of them were pushed away from each other by Ember. "Grow up you guys" she said with a dark aura surrounding her. "Yes ma'am" they both said in terror. She was wearing a black visor and a white jacket lined with silver. She had black pants and white armored boots and a headset. She also had a white box of grenades on her hips. "Wait, there's a sixth member!" Aisha gasped. "She and Ember are kind of a tag team" Blaze explained. Ying walked out as she high fived Ember. They began to chat excitedly. Ying was wearing a strapless ball room dress. One half was white with a black dot, and the other half was black with a white dot. Her hair was pink, and her eyes were blue. "Well, those are the teams. But who will win?" Henrir smirked behind his mask.

Yumi: Thanks for reading! :D

Eve: -_- Where are you going with this?

Yumi: Who knows? :3

Rena: Ooh! Ooh! What are the pairings?

Yumi: Um, the love triangles are:

ElswordxMiharuxAisha

ChungxEvexBlaze

And the normal ones are:

YumixClear

NytexMari

RavenxRena

If you want to have a crush, tell me in the reviews! :3

Ara: Hey guys! I'm ready to be in the story!

Everyone else: Shut the fuq up Ara!

Ara: D': (**Runs away sobbing)**

Yumi: -_- Was I too harsh?


	3. Water Water Everywhere!

Yumi: Hey Hey Hey!

Aisha: So this is chapter three?

Yumi: Yep!

Eve: I regret to inform you Chung has broken the fourth wall again.

Raven: That son of a Bee blob…

*Naruto and Hinata come out of wall*

Yumi: Yay! I ship you two!

Rena: Anyone who ships naruhina, post it in the reviews. You will get Kool-Aid! :3

Elsword: I bet I'm gonna own everyone!

Yumi: Be quiet Elsword! I'm still mad at you for what you did to Miharu.

Elsword: -_- Meanie.

Yumi: (Grabs Chainsaw Blaster of Destiny)

Elsword D: (runs)

"Oh, looks like more people have arrived. Now introducing: Dark Awakening!" Henrir called. This time the cheers were exceptionally loud. Everyone feared that group. Ara came out, but she was different. Her once white and orange dress was black and orange, she had white streaks in her hair, and she had insane looking red eyes. "Ara Han, I thought she was with Berthe…" Miharu muttered.

The second person to be shown was Ara's right hand girl: The beautiful angel of harmony: Mayumi. Her silver hair and wolf ears were captivating. A ribbon was wrapped around her ears with a small bell. She wore a beautiful pink-laced dress, and shoes with wings on the sides. The next person was Kat. She had tiffany green hair, black flower headphones, a white blouse, and a black and red skirt.

The fourth person to come out was the famous Zoro. The Marksman's Creed was wearing small pieces of armor, and dark clothing. He had spiky hair and piercing green eyes. The final member was a… Cosplayer? A girl came out dressed as Hatsune Miku. Then she was Sakura Haruno. Then she was Moka Akashiya! She must have been a cosplay shape shifter. Her name was Miho Maeda. "This will be fun!" she laughed.

The five opponents were very intimidating. "The schedule is posted on the screen" Yui whispered to Ender. Henrir started to speak. "This is a seven day tournament, and each day except the seventh, we will have matches. We will have competitions between these battles. On the final battle each team will fight against the other in an ultimate battle." Kiyomaru jumped excitedly as Yumi rolled her eyes. "The first battle is Kurona vs. Aisha." Aisha and

Kurona glared at Aisha as she just pretended to be bored and yawned. It didn't seem like they liked each other very much. "The stage you will fight at is: the beach!" Henrir announced. They both were teleported unto the battlefield. As soon as they got their, Aisha yelled "Hell Stone!" She flung the powerful attack at Kurona, who barely dodged it. "Heavens Wrath!" Kurona yelled back as a powerful beam of light shot out of his hand. Aisha laughed evilly as she simply flew away on her staff, but Kurona moved his hand and redirected the attack.

It slammed into Aisha as she cringed. He was using it as a whip! "I hope Kuro-Kun wins" Yui muttered as she blushed. He whipped her a few more times before the whip coiled around her, and slammed her into the ground. She screamed in anger as dust flew up. "Why you little brat!" Aisha screamed as she flung hundreds of plasma cutters at Kurona. A few of them hit him, but it still hurt a lot. She smirked as she crossed her arms.

"Kurona can't take much damage" Kat whispered worriedly. Kurona and Aisha stood in the sand glaring at each other. Finally Kurona charged at her. "What is he thinking?" Chung said appalled. Aisha just laughed and prepared to strike back, until he pushed her into the water! "That spoiled brat's pride finally got the best of her!" Blaze smirked. The camera shifted underwater, showing Kurona grabbing Aisha by the neck. He swam to the bottom, and slammed her into the bottom.

Bubbles escaped her mouth as she fell unconscious. "Kurona wins!" Henrir announced. A lot of people cheered. Aisha was fished out of the water, and brought to the emergency room. "All this water has got me into the mood for a certain contest: Flood escape!" Henrir smirked. "What's that?" Yumi wondered. "You will be teleported into a room which will slowly fill up with water. You need to figure out how to escape the water, before it gets to you. When you are waist deep in water, you are teleported back, and you lose. One person from every team will participate."

"Leave this too me!" Kiyomaru said confidently. "Mari wants too play in the water!" Mari said excitedly. "Um, I think that's not what your supposed to do" Nyte sweat dropped. "I'll give it a whirl," Akumu muttered. "Me Too!" Eve yelled excitedly. "Don't forget about me." Zoro said quietly.

Kiyomaru, Mari, Akumu, Eve and Zoro were teleported into an arena. It looked like it was a warehouse. The audience began to count down, and when they finished an alarm sounded. "I think we need to get moving" Eve said to Mari. Eve levitated on a box in the corner, and she helped little Mari up. A sprinkler started to rain down water. "That's not good." Kiyomaru said. He jumped on a narrow staircase just as water began to cover the floor. "Stupid Water!" Akumu yelled angrily as he began to climb walls. Zoro bounded after him. All of these entrances led to a bridge. "Wait if this is a competition, aren't we competing against each other?" Kiyomaru asked Akumu. "Yeah I guess so" he replied. "Well in that case, see ya!" Kiyomaru yelled as he shoved Akumu.

Akumu's face contorted in pure hatred as he fell into the water, and was teleported back. Zoro and Kiyomaru began fighting. Eve and Mari sighed and shook their heads. They came across a ledge that was too high too reach. Right next to it was a blue button. Kiyomaru finally knocked Zoro into the water. Eve pressed the button and stairs leading up to the ledge appeared. The three of them climbed up. They tried to balance on the ledge and Eve began to tumble off.

The three of them helped her back up. "Eve why don't you just fly?" Kiyomaru questioned. "Oh yeah!" Eve said excitedly. Kiyomaru and Mari deadpanned. She flew upwards and saw a huge locked vent. "Mari thinks we should use that to escape!" Mari yelled. Meanwhile in the spectating area Ender and Yui giggled. "We should have joined this round!" Ender pouted as Yui sadly nodded.

Anyway, Eve found a green button, and jumped on it. The vent immediately opened! Eve went down and dragged the two of them towards the vent. "Whew, it's all over!" Mari sighed. Unfortunately for her on the other side of the vent was part two! "Gosh Dangit!" Eve yelled.

Me: Cliffhanger! xD

Rena: Oh, come on! D:

Eve: Yay, I survived! :D

Me: Yes, but I'll just say when the challenge ends, their won't be three of you winning. :p

Eve: (scared)

Me: Anyways, r&r! And thanks for being so supportive! I paragraphed this time! :3 And remember, tell me if you ship naruhina so you can get Kool-Aid!


	4. Insane Cosplay Girl? Oo

Yumi: Okay, here's chapter four!

Well, let's not stall any longer. Let the games begin! XD

The door separating the three from the second stage slowly went down. The three tumbled into the new room, as letter appeared reading: "Stage two." They saw a bridge leading towards five blocks, each with buttons on the. The water started rising from the ground. "We need to hurry!" Kiyomaru yelled. He jumped onto a block and slammed the button down. Eve and Mari followed, until there were none left. Then a bridge appeared leading to higher level. The water continued rising up, and they hurried up.

They saw many platforms, and they jumped on each one. They finally saw an opened vent, but it was beginning to close! Eve flew over to it holding Mari, but she dropped Kiyomaru accidently. They were in the vent, but he wasn't! The door closed, and they heard banging on the vent, it stopped. They both knew he had been eliminated. The final stage was just a bunch of buttons. They pressed all of them, but nothing happened. "Mari thinks we need to do them in a certain order" Mari said as Eve nodded.

They tried very many combinations, but none of them worked. Finally, Eve attempted to hack the system. Her seraph crown glowed, and she closed her eyes. Then they snapped open. "The code is pressing the three in the middle first!" she gasped. She hastily did so, and a door with light shining from it appeared. They both an inside, and were teleported back into the arena. "We did it!" the two girls screamed as they embraced. Their teams got three points, Kiyomaru's got two, and the rest of the teams got zero.

"I knew you could do it!" Nyte smiled as he ruffled Mari's hair. "Nice job Kiyomaru!" Elsword smiled as the two fist bumped. "The next round is: Ender vs. Miho! "I have to win!" Ender said determedly while Miho just smiled. Ender morphed into a huge sword, and lunged at Miho, while Miho morphed into Sakura Haruno and grabbed the sword. She then bent it, and it turned back into Ender. Ender growled, and started slashing at Miho with her feet-swords. One of her attacks hit Miho, but she didn't seem to be in much pain.

Well, no pain at all because she was giggling! She turned into Lucy Heartfillia. "Celestial summon: Aquarius!" she yelled. Aquarius appeared and dosed Ender with water. Ender just smirked, and teleported all around Miho cutting her, finally Ender kicked her into a wall. Miho started to cough up blood, but then giggled. "What's with this chick?" Ender said a little creeped out. "Tee-hee, you're a telemorpher right?" Miho questioned. "Yep, like you" Ender responded.

"I'm no telemorpher, I'm a telecloner!" Miho screamed evilly laughing. "This is my ultimate form: Hinata Hyuuga!" she yelled. She turned into Hinata, and Ender charged at her. Miho turned into several different Hinata's and they all struck Ender with the twin lion fist technique. While ender was suspended in air, they did a gigantic 8 trigrams rotation attack, which battered Ender severely. Ender got up growled, and jumped in the air with all of her blades.

Miho's fists were surrounded with green energy, and she ran at her. They both clashed and a huge burst of energy resulted. When it cleared, they were both unconscious! "It's a tie, they both win!" Yumi gasped. The audience all cheered, as paramedics brought the two fighters out of the arena. Meanwhile, Elsword turned to watch Miharu and Kiyomaru chat excitedly. "Miharu, are you mad at me?" he muttered to himself.

Yumi: Aaaand cut!

Eve: I liked it, a lot! :D

Yumi: Thanks! :3

Aisha: D: I hate this!

Yumi: Eve, please kill her. :P

Eve: Gladly. (Activates energetic heart)

Aisha: (Gets Electrocuted)

Yumi: Anyways. There's a great story on here called Miharu's fate. Sadly, the latest chapter only has two reviews! And it's a really high quality great story! You review it, or I might stop writing. SeraphimBeatz needs support!

Chung: What?!

Yumi: Sorry if I sound demanding, but if Seraphimbeatz stopped her stories. Well, I don't know what would become of me! She's like my big sister! (Masochistical Thoughts)

Raven: Stop! Stop!

Yumi: -_- Okay. But seriously review it. If you do, I'm motivated to update this fun to write story. Unless, you don't like this story! xD Thanks to everyone, you guys are ma brothas and sistas!

Rena: Aren't you forgetting something?

Yumi: Oh yeah! (Gives RavenKhaotic Kool-Aid.) :3


	5. The Dark Purveyors

Yumi: Here's the new chapter! Warning, a huge plot twist! D:

Eve: I'm sure you lollipop chainsaw fans will enjoy this! :3

Aisha: Shout out to SeraphimBeatz, my fellow lollipop chainsaw fanatic, and anyone else! :D

Yumi: Okay, here we go!

Aisha humiliated trudged back to her dorm. She hated everything, and everyone of this realm. She hated how Kurona had beaten her, how she had been mortified, and how Elsword never loved her. And most of all, how he loved that phoenix demon, Miharu! "Heh heh, it's finally time to use this spell…" she muttered insanely as she clutched a grimoir.

Meanwhile, everyone was waiting for the next match to start. The board read: Elsword vs Akumu. "Heh, its literally fighting fire with fire!" Clear laughed. They both were in the arena, and Akumu instantly pulled out knives. He set them on fire, and kamikazed at Elsword. Elsword blocked the attack with his massive sword, and flipped Akumu over. Akumu counter attacked with a kick to the face. Elsword growled and punched Akumu in the gut with a flaming fist. As Akumu recoiled, he yelled, "Luna Blade!" and knocked Akumu way back.

Akumu quickly got up, and shot huge streams of fire at Elsword. Elsword tried swatting them with his sword, but before he could finish Akumu kicked him upwards. He jumped up, and slammed his feet into Elsword's torso. A loud cracking noise was heard as Elsword coughed up blood. "Elsword…" Miharu said worriedly. Elsword got up, and seemed to be very mad. He raised his sword, which was surrounded with thousands of rune patterns. Akumu's eye widened, and was about to dodge before both were knocked down!

A huge rumbled was heard, that knocked down even the people in the audience. Aisha teleported unto the stage evilly laughing and holding up a grimoir. "Aisha, why are you doing this?" Elsword yelled. "Oh, like you care" Aisha said bitterly. She started chanting something in a strange language as dark energy spiraled around her. Five Red, yellow, green, purple, and blue orbs spun around her, one of each color. Blaze tried to attack; and banging sounds were heard. He soon fell back knocked out. "Blaze!" Eve yelled.

A feminine voice was heard evilly laughing from the pink orb. "This world's so happy and nice, I wanna vomit!" it yelled in disgust. Other male voices were heard yelling in agreement. "Okay you guys, playtimes over. Time to destroy everything!" Aisha yelled laughing evilly. The five distinct voices were heard yelling in excitement. "Here's a parting gift" Aisha said in a sickly sweet voice. "Aging!" she yelled as she threw a huge chained ball at Elsword. He screamed in pain before falling unconscious.

"Elsword!" Miharu screamed as she, Yumi, and Yui rushed over. "Pure heart Beauty!" she yelled. She donned a white dress, white wings, and white heels as she glowed like an angel. She leaned down and pressed her palms against Elsword. A white light emitted, and his wounds disappeared. He woke up, and glanced at Miharu. He nodded in thanks, then turned around. Miharu glared at him as she turned to normal.

"Guys, we need to stop those five creatures Aisha summoned" Kiyomaru said nervously. The five of them set off in pursuit of the monstrosities, and the other teams did the same thing. Aisha's former team joined them, because their leader was gone. They were running stealthily around the time and space dimension until they heard a loud sound. It seemed to be one of the things Aisha summoned. He was wreaking havoc yelling at things and smashing them.

He had black hair with a red streak, and a nose piercing. "Think you can keep up with me?" Elsword said as he smirked at Miharu. His arrogant approach set her on edge, but she just walked away and ignored him.

Yumi: Yay, she burned that son of a biatch! :P


	6. Crazy Demon People!

Yumi: What's up homies, I'm back with another chapter.

Aisha: Why'd it take you so long!

Yumi: Lol Aisha, lots of people hate you now! :3

Aisha: Why? D':

Miharu: Because you are a jealous biatch! :P

Eve: I know right? :D

Yumi: Anyway, here's a little information on the people Aisha summoned.

They are the dark purveyors. A necromancer who wants to completely annihilate a world summons them. Each of them embodies one of the necromancer's feelings. In this case, Zed, the purveyor we shall soon fight, embodied Aisha's hatred for Miharu.

Yumi: For this chapter, go on YouTube and type in "Zed Lollipop Chainsaw Theme". This will add effect to the battle.

Miharu: Aisha, I hate you! -_-

Aisha: (Smirks) Really? Well I'll just have to crush you!

Yumi: '-o- Anyway, shall we begin?

The person who was screaming might've looked like a girl, if not for their boyish clothes and voice. The group jumped down to face the opponent. The person turned to face them, and evilly smirked. "Welcome to my lair" they laughed darkly until their eyes landed on Miharu. They were filled with hatred as he yelled: "I'm gonna strangle you with your intestines!"

As she backed away, Yumi wondered why the demon hated Miharu so much, almost at an Aisha level. The person started laughing evilly as they pulled out a pair of nunchuks. "The name is Hikaru, and you all will be dead!" Epic music started playing as the fighters got ready. (That is, if you're listening to the music I told you to)

The person charged, and Clear shot pillars of cobalt flame from his hands. They hardly hurt, Hikaru, who simply giggled. "Storm Blade!" Elsword yelled as huge blades appeared and cut Hikaru. Hikaru screamed in rage and nunchuked Elsword in the face. Yui couldn't help but laugh.

He finally charged at Miharu and Yumi. "Battle Beauty!" Miharu yelled as she started pounding Hikaru in the face. While he was stunned, Yumi yelled: "Destiny Chainsaw Blaster!" and started cutting through him. Blood sprayed everywhere as Hikaru made gurgling noises.

He started regenerating slowly as Miharu gasped. "These were summoned by a necromancer, so their practically zombies!" Clear growled. Hikaru started regenerating and laughing, until the only sign he had been sliced through was his blood stained clothes.

"Mari thinks there are a certain amount of life he has!" Mari yelled. "What do you mean?" Nyte replied. "We need to kill him three times, that's how many lives necromancer summons have" Mari explained. Yui gasped dramatically at Mari's extensive knowledge. Ender started teleporting while slashing, and soon Hikaru was cut up again. H e tried to get up but Mari's puppets held him down.

Finally, Elsword stabbed down with his sword killing him once again. "Yay! We only need to kill him one more time!" Kiyomaru cheered. Hikaru whacked Kiyomaru down with his nunchuks, knocking him out. "Hey, only I can do that!" Yumi yelled angrily as she summoned her grenade launcher and started shooting at Hikaru.

Nyte started slashing at Hikaru along with Yumi's grenades. Everybody pitched in and helped attack, well except Kiyomaru. Hikaru put up quite a fight, flailing, screaming, and bashing people in the head. Soon everyone was bloody and bruised. "I hate you all almost as much as I hate kool-aid!" Hikaru screamed.

To everyone's horror those very eleven words started forming in midair, and were flung at them! "Kyaaaaa!" Mari yelled as she took the brunt of the attack. "Mari!" Nyte yelled rushing over to her. "Slut!" Hikaru yelled as those words flung over to Miharu. He started cursing at Miharu as all his insults were flung at her. "Hey first you insult kool-aid, then you knock out Mari, and now you curse out Miharu!" Yui screamed.

"It seems he embodies Aisha's rage towards Miharu!" Yumi gasped. Miharu was quite hurt by now. "Leave her alone!" Elsword yelled as he charged towards Hikaru and Luna bladed him to the ground. "You douche bag!" Hikaru yelled as the words flung at Elsword who fell to the ground.

While Hikaru continued screaming obscenities at Elsword continually battering him, Yumi and Yui both yelled, "Team attack!" Yui ran at an extremely fast speed as Yumi back flipped off her shoulders and hurled a chainsaw like a boomerang. It sawed through Hikaru's abdomen until he finally split into two! "Ew, gross!" Yumi screamed as blood splattered all over her. The two halves of Hikaru started spazzing for about ten seconds until finally stopping.

The two parts started to dissolve and be infulged in purple energy. They heard Hikaru say the same thing Aisha had said when she summoned the demons. Then the body parts and the energy disappeared. "I'm pretty sure that was some kind of sacrificial ritual" Mari said hoisted on Nyte's shoulder. "So what is Aisha trying to summon?" Clear asked.

"I have the feeling we'll find out soon" Nyte said grimacing.

"Okay, time to look for another demon in the next world!" Mari yelled. "We should get some rest first, we're all tired and injured" Elsword said while glancing at Miharu.

Meanwhile, Team mechanical…

"Geez, where is this demon?" Blaze complained rubbing his head. "Who knows?" Chung responded as they walked through the sportily themed world. "Oh come on guys, stop complaining!" Ying growled. "There's a dark aura coming from this stadium" Ember reported pointing to a huge football stadium. They noticed lots of demons walking through the door dressed as jocks and cheerleaders.

"Lets take the escalator, and no, I'm not gonna fly you all in!" Eve snapped as the others sighed disappointedly. They took the escalator, and walked into the second floor. "Look, their selling popcorn!" Ying giggled excitedly. "What I'm hungry?" she complained as Eve rolled his eyes.

After they got Ying her popcorn, they kept on going . At one point, a demon lady pointed rudely to them. "They aren't demons, their humans!" she yelled saying the last word in disgust. "I'm not a human, I'm a nasod you insolent demon trash!" Eve screamed as she summoned a huge rage face made out of electricity and threw it at the lady. "Eve, seriously, a rage face?" Blaze sighed as Eve shrugged.

"You'd think they would have noticed we weren't demons once we ordered popcorn" Ember giggled. All the demons there started running at them as the five year old daughter of the lady Eve murdered started climbing on stands, shaking them, and screaming: "She Killed My Mommy! Kill her!" "You mad bro?" Eve retorted with a troll face.

"Lol, Eve you and your references!" Ying laughed.

Ember launched nasod artillery weapons as Blaze attacked with his sword arm. "Kill Her! Trash Her! Ravage Her! Cru-" The little girls screaming was cut off as Eve thousand star'd her out the window, and a loud crunch was heard. "I took out the trash!" Eve giggled darkly as Chung sweat dropped.

Chung started shooting at the demons, and Yin used her magic abilities to wipe out the remaining demons. "Ew, this blood stained room is not fit for a queen!" Eve snapped. She motioned over to a demon janitor who was cowering in a corner. The poor janitor hastily cleaned up the mess and was about to return to his emo corner until Eve thousand star's him out the same window the little girl fell out of.

Another loud crunch was heard, and the rest of the group held back the evil laughs of triumph. "Anyway, we should get going to find the main demon" Ember said as the rest of the crew nodded. They kept on walking until they heard a loud roar. They all ran outside and saw an evil buff demon guy running around shouting.

"He must be the boss!" Blaze said as they all began to jump down from the bleachers. Everybody epically did barrel rolls and landed in front of the guy in epic poses. The guy was basically a huge demon man in a football costume. They couldn't see any of his features because of his helmet.

"This battle is gonna need a referee, because things are about to get dirty!" The evil demon guy laughed menacingly. "That was the worst pun ever!" Chung screamed in rage as they all charged at him.

Yumi: Okay, that's all. Sorry!

Elsword: Wow, I liked that chapter! :D

Yumi: I have 39 reviews, just need one more and I'll have 40! :3

Eve: .-. Why am I so OOC?

Yumi: It's called fan fiction for a reason.

Rena: Raven and I want a moment!

Yumi: Whatever. Anyways, r&r and please tell me what pairings you want! Also, help me come up with team attacks1 I'll take any idea! :D


	7. Energetic Heart!

Yumi: Okay here's the next chapter!

Aisha: -_- Oh great

Rena: Oh, you're just mad that you're a villain in this story!

Yumi: Aisha, go back to your lair xD

Aisha: D: You're so meaaaaan!

Elsword: Okay, lets get the party started!

Yumi: Okay, but first go on YouTube and type in "Vikke Theme"

The big jock demon was way too big. "Why do you take so many steroids?" Ying yelled as she avoided getting smashed by the demons tackle. "Taser Pilum!" Eve yelled. She shot out her hands shooting energy needles everywhere. "Insolent Wench!" the demon screamed as he punched Eve into a wall. Eve choked as a red stream rolled from the corner of her mouth. He then picked her up with one hand and tried to crush her.

"Eve!" Chung yelled dashing towards her. He jumped in he air and shot a bullet blitz at the monsters face. While the demon staggered back and dropped Eve Chung slammed the demon in the gut with his destroyer. "Eve, are you okay?!" Blaze yelled as he slashed at the demon. "Yeah, she will be" Ember muttered as Chung carried her bridal style. Meanwhile in another dimension Yumi squealed at the Cheve fluff.

Anyway, Ying concentrated, then summoned a black orb and a white orb. She swung her hands at the zombie and the orbs nailed him in the crotch. The demon jumped up in agony, then he landed back down knocking them all up in the air. Chung was midair with Eve still unconscious in his arms. The demon punched him and flung him down, but he took the fall so Eve wouldn't get hurt.

"Gyack!" Chung yelled as blood leaked from his armor. "It's a shame I have to put these two loved ones to death!" the demon said sadistically as he prepared to punch them into oblivion. "Eve, I'm so sorry…" Chung said sadly as he bent down and kissed Eve on the head. Before the colossal fist could kill them a huge electronic field surrounded the two filling the demon's fist with pain. He was flung back, and dust flew everywhere. As the dust cleared, Eve was standing in front of Chung with her hand outstretched. "Eve, amazing!" Blaze said in awe.

"How dare you hurt him!" Eve yelled in rage as her eyes turned an electric color. "Energetic heart!" she yelled as electric wings appeared on her back. She shot thousands of huge piercing electron balls from her hands as she levitated in the air, and shot them out of her hands. The demon roared in agony before collapsing. "I don't think he's dead yet!" Ying screamed as Blaze and Ember nodded.

The demon got up, and started glowing purple. Veins bulged from his appendages, and his eyes grew bloodshot. He launched devastating shockwaves injuring all of them. They tried getting up before being knocked down by more. "I'm all out of energy.." Eve muttered before falling asleep in Chung's arms again. "Okay, okay, stop rubbing your love in all of our faces!" Blaze sweat dropped.

Blaze and Ember shot at the zombie until he finally got drowsy, then Ember shot him in the face. He finally started to collapse to the floor. The three started jumping on him viciously screaming: "We did it! We did it!"

Meanwhile, team crazy people!

"Something seems weird about this place" Raven muttered to Kurona. "What do you mean?" Gale asked back. "everything seems too peaceful!" Rena said, just then demon harpies attacked them. "Welcome to the realm of everlasting peace!" they shouted as they shot feathers at the five heroes.

Rena and Gale slashed with their magical swords as Kurona cast a healing shield on the rest if them. The demon harpy blood splattered everywhere. "Ew!" Akumu yelled as the majority of the blood got on his face. "Oh, grow up!" Gale sighed. They then saw a jet coming their way, who was driving it? Jewel, the diamond queen! "Hi Jewel!" Kurona said happily.

"What's up?" she responded before motioning for the heroes to get in. While they were there, Rena had a few suspicions. "Jewel, where did you get a jet?" she asked. If Jewel had heard her, she didn't show it. "This world is a hippy land, why do they have technology?!" Raven said now equally suspicious. Jewel laughed like she hadn't heard a word and started humming to herself. "Hmm" Gale said while looking into a mirror.

She gasped as she saw the mirror, Jewel's reflection was a demon! "Jewel, just where are we going!?" she yelled accusingly. Jewel began to chuckle evilly as everything started getting blurry. "What the heck!" Akumu said trying to escape before the five heroes were sucked into a vortex. They began to black out as a feminine voice yelled: "We're heading towards your grave!"

They woke up in a strange room where pictures of a lady with green eyes and pink hair's face was shown everywhere. "Where are we?" Rena asked as they all got up. In the center of the room, the pink haired lady rised up slowly chuckling. "Ah, the guests have arrived" she chuckled. "Excuse me lady, but are you high?" Gale questioned.

"Join the everlasting world of peace!" the woman yelled flipping her middle finger out. "And rot…" She trailed off like she was drunk. "And hell!" she finally finished doing a peace sign with her fingers. "My name's Mihime, and prepare to experience the realm outside of perception…" The lady trailed off again.

"Lay off the booze lady!" Akumu yelled getting out his flaming sword. "Ah, this one was just as insolent." The lady said motioning towards Jewel who was floating next to her knocked out. "What did you do to her!" Rena yelled. "Join the universal coma of peace, and you'll find out…" the lady cooed. Suddenly, Jewel giggled creepily in her sleep.

"We've got to save her before it's too late!" Kurona said seriously. Everyone unsheathed their swords, well not Kurona of course, and prepared for battle. "Raven, just don't be… Reckless okay?" Rena said turning towards him.

Yumi: Okay, that's all for today! :3

Rena: Finally, I'm going to fight! :D

Aisha: '-_- I have the feeling I won't be in this for a while…

Eve: You guessed right!

Raven: Anyways, stay tuned for the next chapter sometime next week! Bye

Yumi: Well, possibly sooner than that depending how many ideas I get.

Chung: Bye for real this time!


	8. The Darkest side of insanity

Yumi: Okay, here's the eighth chapter, I probably failed my test…

Elsword: That's a loser's attitude!

Yumi: I can't help it! D:

Rena: Just start the story, this is useless!

Yumi: Wow, night watcher made you mean, didn't it Rena?

Rena: What are you talking about?

Yumi: Dang it! If she knows then she'll break the 4th wall!

Chung: (Nomming Pancake)

Yumi: Type in lollipop chainsaw Mariska's theme on YouTube! Without any further ado, here it is!

"Loose yourself in the collective unconsciousness" Mihime said as she floated around. Kurona shot a light beam at her, but she merely formed a shield of psychic energy deflecting it. "Nuclear!" Raven yelled as he nuked the force field so hard it dissolved. Mihime laughed as she sent hundreds of snowmen at them.

"What's with the snowmen?" Akumu muttered as he slashed through them with his flame blade. "If I'm correct, this dark purveyor attacks with her deepest thoughts" Rena replied. She then sent out humungous versions of her hands to grab them, but they dispersed after Rena through a strong kick. "We have to get in closer!" Gale yelled, but then a giant tractor fell on her.

"Gale!" Akumu yelled as he slashed through the tractor and helped her up. Mihime started laughing and drinking more beer. "Hey, that's mine!" Akumu yelled as he ran up to her. As Akumu grabbed her beer, Rena started slashing through her head with erendeli. Mihime made gurgling sounds as her head started to split. Rena was finally able to split her in half.

The two halves glared at the heroes as they both muttered, "One truth becomes two!" The two halves formed into perfect replicas of Mihime! "Two truths become…" Mihime started as she grasped her stomach. "Four!" she yelled as she ripped herself in half. "There's four of her now…" Raven said in awe.

The four Mihime's evilly chuckled while floating to different sides of the room. They created evil mushrooms that tried to attack the heroes. Rena set a trap, and prepared to be defenseless. The mushrooms went after her, but as soon as they did, the trap exploded. Their mushroom caps went flying everywhere. "Whoopsies!" Rena giggled innocently.

Gale started to laugh before huge suns were hurled at her. She moved out of the way, but the suns homed in on her! Kurona cast a celestial wall around her, which dissolved the suns on impact. "Thanks Kuro!" she yelled over her shoulder before hurling a magic bolt at the clone Mihime's. It brought down the force field as Mihime winced. The four swordsmen dashed in and cut through the four Mihime's while being protected by Kurona.

"Now we need to kill her one more time!" Rena yelled as the Mihime's multiplied into eight. The Mihime's all laughed simultaneously while hurling things at the heroes. "Furious engage!" Rena yelled as she dashed over to the fourth Mihime.

She slashed her across the face. "Augh!" Mihime screamed. She slashed her across the face another time as more blood squirted. She did it a third time, and then launched Mihime into a wall. "Hurry up and die!" Mihime yelled as she lunged for Rena.

A pair of dark wings grew on Mihime's back and a ring blade was summoned into her hand. She started rotating slowly as it loomed closer and closer to Rena. Sparks flew and Rena screamed in pain, as the blade drew closer and closer. "Rena!" Raven screamed as he punched Mihime across the face with his nasod arm. A loud crack flew through the air and blood spurted through Mihime's mouth.

Raven helped Rena up as Mihime slowly got up. Her position was hunched, and she had an insane glint in her eye.

"I. Am. The. Grim. Reaper!" she screamed as she kicked Gale across the face. She then used her ring lade as a skateboard and road across Gale. Gale screamed in pain before falling unconscious.

She then caught Kurona in her blade, and swung him around. "Lets see you…" she began as he thrashed in her ring blade. "Dance!" she yelled as he was flung into the air. She charged her blade with lightning, and flung it in the air where it drilled into him. She then held hands with all of her clones and they swung her around so she gained momentum. While in midair, she smashed her feet into his face.

"Kurona!" Akumu yelled in rage. His eyes turned red and he hurled a huge flaming javelin at Mihime's stomach. She jump spin kicked the javelin back at him, and it got his side. His eyes turned back to their normal color, he stumbled away as blood spurted from his side. Raven tried to help him, but she trapped him in an illusion. He woke up in a realm where there were thousands of Mihime's holding spears. "Prepare to be tortured!" They all yelled evilly. The spears dug in as Raven yelled in agony.

"What did you do to him?!" Rena yelled at Mihime as she saw Raven shaking in his sleep. She looked around and saw that everyone else was doing the same thing in his or her unconscious states. 'How dare you harm my friends!" Rena yelled in rage.

She slashed downwards with erendeli, then a huge sphere of wind formed. She hurled the sphere at Mihime, who cried out. Rena then teleported in a gust of wind, and slashed erendeli through all of the Mihime clones at once. The world seemed to shatter into mirror fragments.

The five heroes had never been in the room after all, it was all in illusion. They looked up to see Mihime sitting on a hut with blood spurting from her neck. "What, no, they couldn't of gotten past.." She said in horror. She then smiled, did a peace sign, and spoke her last words.

"Peace out. Waaaaayyyyy out." "Fatality!" Rena yelled dashing through and decapitating Mihime. Rena slowly glided down as blood rained through the air, and landed feet up in the air, and erendeli stabbed into the ground.

"Show off!" Gale said sticking her tongue out as Rena giggled. The others began to wake up and realize it was all an illusion. "She must have been the hardest one yet!" Kurona gasped. Akumu's phone started ringing. He clicked hello, and an auto tuned girl voice said, "Hey, are you five ready to boogie woogie?" it sang.

"Who is this?" Akumu growled. "You better come here, or your little friends going to get it!" it continued. "Do they have Jewel?!" Raven demanded. "Hey guys I'm okay, but come quickly!" Jewel was heard saying. "Thank goodness!" Gale sighed. "Ew! Get your hands off me you demon pedo! Aaaahhhhh!" Jewel's voice was cut off. "Jewel!" Akumu yelled frantically.

"Well, if you want it, come and get it!" the auto tune girl giggled again before she hung up. "That black mailing little bit-" Akumu started saying before Kurona covered his mouth. "Okay, but how are we going to get to that strange girl?" Gale asked. Suddenly the sound of a motorcycle filled the air. They looked to see who rode it. "Yumi and Clear!" they said happily.

"Well? Get on!" Clear said impatiently.

Yumi: Okay, that's all I'll type today.

Raven: What about your test?

Yumi: Turns out, I got a one hundred and five on it! :D

Chung: So, what! D:

Yumi: You're just jelly that you aint that smart! :3

Rena: So, did Mihime embody of Aisha?

Yumi: Her insanity :p

Raven: That explains a lot… (Shudders)

Yumi: Still scared about that illusion? :D Oh yeah, look up Elsword OC Clear to find out all about him! His class for this story is "Judgment Gears"

Elsword: I'm kind of interested about the auto tune girl…

Yumi: Well, I think you all will like the next chapter very much! Bai Bai now! :3


End file.
